


Retired Red Leader

by Castor_Raiden



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: M/M, Multi, Poly Eddsworld, Sinsworld, Stuffing, Weight Gain, after the end, chub kink, chubsworld, poly Tord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castor_Raiden/pseuds/Castor_Raiden
Summary: Wanting to put his life as Red Leader as far out of mind as he can, Tord decides to bury his soldier’s body in softness.
Relationships: Edd/Tord, Matt/Tord, Tom/Tord
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Tord Hanson stood alone in his room. It had been a month or so after he rebuilt the house after destroying it with a massive mecha, and he still didn’t feel quite himself living with his old friends, only being allowed there out of Edd’s willingness to give him one last chance. Tord thought back to that day with a frown of disappointment at his past self.

* * *

— _ Two years ago _ —

Red lights flashing and alarms blaring loudly, Tord stared at the harpoon which had been lodged to his left, just inches away from where he sat. “Uh-oh…” Tord remarked, terror in his eyes as a display popped up on the dashboard: Self Destruct in 3… 2… 1… and then everything went white.

* * *

Tord gasped as he slumped forward onto the dresser, his hands/left hand flat against the wood. He panted as he looked up into a mirror, examining his reflection closely. The right side of Tord’s face was visibly scarred, as was an area around his right shoulder, where a silicon/metal socket was attached. A false eye covered up the empty socket in his face. Other than that, Tord looked the same as ever, with his iron grey eyes and hair that grew into a pair of horns of its own accord, despite attempts to make it do otherwise. For clothes, he wore a sleeveless white shirt and dark jeans.

Tord sighed as he glanced down at the red bionic arm laying in front of him. Grabbing it, he carefully plugged it into the socket, grunting as it made a satisfying click. Tord gingerly flexed his fingers, listening to the soft whirring as they closed into a fist for a moment before twisting his wrist.  _ The doctor on base truly did his best, _ Tord thought to himself as he turned around.

Tord’s room was fairly neat. His bed was covered in a red blanket and white sheets, while on the nightstand stood a lamp, a book, and an empty glass. On the walls was a map of Norway, with Tord’s hometown circled in red pen, a framed group photo of himself, Edd, Matt, and Tom, and one of his wanted posters, as a reminder to himself. Hung neatly in an open closet was Tord’s signature red hoodie, along with his Red Leader uniform. Tord frowned at the uniform and huffed. Why he kept it even after resigning from his position as the Army’s leader, Tord had no idea.

* * *

— _ About a year prior _ —

Tord sat at his desk, rubbing at his still-working eye. It had been almost a year since he had betrayed his former friends and blown up their house for the sake of the Red Army, and Tord felt… uneasy. He bit his lip and growled to himself as he yanked open a drawer. Feeling around inside for a moment, Tord gently tugged out an old, well-worn photo of him and the gang, all smiling with their arms around each-other.

It had been taken a short while after their visit to Hell, and Tord tried to keep it on his person all throughout college and later boot camp. First, just as a memory of home, then as a reminder of whom he was fighting for, and now… it was little more than a knife forged of what Tord had given up on his quest to take over the world.

Tord sighed and set the picture aside, blinking away a sudden tear. “I can’t do this anymore,” he muttered, taking a blank piece of paper and starting to write. “I have to fix this now, I have to… Aesir, light my path.”

Within the next few days, things became very busy over the base. Tord formally announced his resignation from the Red Army, leaving succession of his position as Red Leader up to his second in command, as construction secretly began around the empty lot/crater that was once the four’s home.

* * *

Tord grabbed his hoodie, being careful not to touch the uniform, and pulled it on. His hands brushed against his thin form and he tilted his head. “I really gotta eat more…” he muttered aloud.

There was a banging at his door. “Breakfast, Commie!” Tom shouted. “Come get your bacon pancakes before Edd eats ‘em all!”

“Coming, Tom coming!” Sparing one last glance in the mirror, Tord threw open the door to see the blue-clothed, black-eyed man.

“Took you long enough, Hanson,” Tom commented, his arms folded. His face was set into a displeased expression, and Tord mentally guessed that Tom had drawn the short straw of coming to get him.

“Sorry, had to get my arm on,” Tord replied, subconsciously gripping the false limb.

Tom rolled his eyes at the gesture. “Whatever. C’mon.” With that, Tom spun on his heel and walked back down the hall, Tord hurrying behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! Before I forget, go back and reread chapter 1 super quick-I updated it a tad!

Tord didn’t say anything until he and Tom entered the dining room. “God morgen, guys,” he muttered with a polite smile, unable to resist a brief chuckle as Matt slapped Edd’s hand away from the bacon pan.

“No Edd!” the ginger scolded. “They’re not done!”

“But Matt, I’m hungry!” Edd whined. The tall and pleasantly plump brunet backed away. “I’m wasting away here!”

“You can wait, tubby,” Matt replied coolly with a faint smile. “Now go get us some juice, shoo. Good morning Tord!” he added after waving Edd off. “Could you get the silverware?”

“Sure.” the Norweigan quietly set the table as Edd poured some glasses.

“Rough morning?”

“I just…” Tord trailed off as he plopped down in a chair. “I’m just still kind of… processing this, I guess? I mean… look what I did to you guys!” he waved his flesh hand around. “I blew up the house on a power trip, for Odin’s sake!”

“And then you came back and rebuilt the house,” Edd remarked, sitting down next to him. “Remember?”

Tord did remember. It had only been a month ago after all, when the four found him.

* * *

— _ One month ago _ —

Tord waved good-bye to his former soldiers/builders as they packed up and left before turning to look at the house behind him. It had taken a long time, but the house he and his friends had lived in was finally and completely rebuilt, albeit with a few modifications and new rooms. Tord smiled to himself before pulling out a pair of keys from his hoodie pocket, picked up a rolling suitcase, and made his way inside.

The walls were blank, as Tord had expected, but the furniture, or brand-new copies of the furniture, had all been placed where it once stood. “Well, home sweet home… I hope,” he muttered as he toed off his sneakers by the door, dragged his luggage over to the couch, and sat down, looking up at the ceiling.

“Hail, Bright One of Asgard, give me the strength to…” Tord’s prayer paused. “Please, Baldur, light my path. Tell me what to do.” he asked plainly. “I don’t know how to beg for my friend’s forgiveness, even though they are within their rights not to accept.”

There was a knock at the door which caused Tord to start and look over. “It’s open!” he called out. Tord folded his hands neatly in his lap, straightened his posture, and stared at the inactive TV as the front door swung open.

“Hello Edd, Matt, Tom,” Tord said simply. The named trio stood in the open door, gobsmacked at what they saw - their former friend, sitting silently in their now-rebuilt house. Edd had a frown on his face, Matt a confused look and Tom a hateful scowl. “Look, I know-“ Tord was interrupted by Edd running over to him and planting a fist into Tord’s face. “OW!”

“THAT… was for turning evil and blowing up the house!” Edd snapped with a huff as he waved his hand from the punch.

Tord held his hand over his nose and leaned his head back. “Yeah. Yeah that’s fair, ow…”

“And THIS…” Edd wrapped his big arms around Tord, hugging him tight. “This is for rebuilding the house and coming back.”

“B-but Edd-”

“Shut up Tord, I’m not done.” Edd released the hug and dropped Tord back on the house. “You…” Edd sighed and sat next to Tord, slumping slightly. “Guys?” Matt and Tom, both of whom had started wandering off, looked back. “Go back to the apartments and start packing. I’ll be along shortly.”

“Edd you can’t be-“ Tom exclaimed, pulling out a harpoon from somewhere. “He tried to KILL us, Edd!”

“I know that Tom, but I can take care of myself,” Edd replied, his eyes flashing a radioactive green. “Now go on, I’ll be fine.” The green hoodie-wearing man watched as the other two left before returning his gaze to Tord. “Why’d you come back? Is there another robot under the house?”

“No, no giant robot Edd. I only had the one,” Tord answered. “As for why I came back, well…” he clicked his tongue before continuing. “I realized I wasn’t really happy with the Red Army, so I stepped down. My last order was to rebuild the house.”

“Nothing else?”

“Nothing involving world domination, I promise!” Tord held up his hands. “Besides, I did a little research-turns out a dictatorial hegemony is a very hard thing to pull off anyway.”

“Well if you say so,” Edd replied, his head tilted. “Alright, I’ll give you one last chance. You mess up again…” he left the threat unfinished, his now-bright green eyes staring into Tord’s fearful ones. “Get it?”

“Got it, Edd.”

“Good. Now let’s get settled in, shall we?”

* * *

“I still can’t believe you let me have another chance,” Tord remarked.

“I still can’t believe Edd gave you one, Commie,” Tom added as he sat down.

“Now Tom, please no fighting at breakfast,” Matt said as he doled out pancakes, giving Edd and Tord a slightly larger stack.

“You want me to eat all this?” Tord asked, confused.

“Tord, even through that hoodie I can tell you haven’t been eating. We just got you back, I don’t think we want you to die of starvation.”

“Yeah Hanson-if anything’s gonna kill you, I got dibs!” Tom pointed at himself, earning a slap upside the head from Edd. “Ow-Edd, what the heck?”

“Would it kill you to at least TRY to be nice?” Edd asked.

“Make me!”

Tord smiled to himself as Edd and Tom bantered as Matt sat down with his own plate and started to eat. “I missed this,” he commented idly.

“This?” Matt queried, glancing at Tord.

“Yeah. Sure, mess hall chatter is good for gossip and potential blackmail against rowdy soldiers, but us all talking at the table?” Tord chuckled. “Can’t believe I gave this up for world domination!”

I see…” Matt nodded in understanding. “Now eat up before it gets cold!”

Tord obeyed, digging in and quickly finishing his plate before going for seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’know, the hardest part about this was the reunion scene!
> 
> For that, I’d like to thank the small community surrounding ask-edd.tumblr.com and their discord, to which I will not provide a link here, as I’d rather not have potential trolls lurking about and making a mess of there.


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast, Tord collected the dirty dishes and began loading the dishwasher. “Hey Tord when you’re done, could you get the lawn please before it rains?” Edd asked. “It needs it bad.”

“Sure Edd.” Tord nodded and flashed a thumbs-up. As Edd left him to it, Tord’s polite smile dropped into a frown. He focused intensely on the dishes, making sure each one was free of the syrup they had all used.

Soon enough, everything was in and the dishwasher was turned on. As Tord made his way down to his room, Matt passed the other way. “Hey Tord, can I talk to-”

“Not now Matt; gotta mow real quick,” Tord interrupted, side-stepping Matt and slipping into his room. The ginger lurked at the doorframe behind him, watching as Tord stripped off his hoodie.

Tord ignored Matt as he paused and pulled up his shirt. He was fairly fit, with the hint of abs on his stomach and some tone in his muscles as befitting someone who served in the military, but something about his appearance made Tord… uneasy. He brought a hand to his flat torso and ran it up and down for a moment before shaking his head.

Matt hummed quietly and left, Tord sparing a glance as he did so before moving to get his shoes on. The Norwegian quickly headed out back and started mowing, the repetitive action allowing his mind to drift.  _ Do I really belong here? _ he asked himself.  _ Even after everything I did? _

These thoughts chased themselves around and around in Tord’s skull, as he did his best to ignore them.”C’mon Tord. You’ve got your friends back, don’t have the stress of running an entire army anymore…” he muttered, pushing the mower towards the front yard.

After the front was cut to Tord’s liking, he cut the mower and looked up, seeing their neighbors staring at him reproachfully. “Hey guys… Jon, how’s the uh… new body?”

“It’s doing fine.” Jon replied icily, folding his arms. His ghost currently inhabited a specifically-designed robot made to hold a person’s soul, and was one of the last projects Tord oversaw before he left.

“Surprised they haven’t kicked your ass out,” Eduardo commented with a smirk.

“So am I.” With that, Tord proceeded to ignore their mocking and put the mower up before heading inside. “Lawn’s done, Edd!” he called out. “Anyone needs me, I’ll be in the shower.”

“Thanks, Tord!” Edd called back from his seat on the couch, raising a cola toward him. “There’s some lemonade in the fridge if you want any.”

“Thanks.” Tord stopped by his room to kick his shoes and socks off and retrieved some fresh clothes as well as his towel and washcloth. Heading to the bathroom, he knocked briefly at the closed door.

“Just a sec!” Tom’s voice called out, soon followed by the toilet flushing and the sink running for a moment. Tord rocked on his heels for a moment before the door opened and Tom left. “All yours, Commie.”

“Thank you Tom.” Tord replied as he entered and shut the door. Removing his arm and covering up the implants, Tord turned on the shower to his liking and clambered in. He hummed to himself as he scrubbed the sweat from his body.

Looking down at himself, Tord noticed how… thin he looked. “Maybe I could go to the gym?” he pondered, before shrugging. As Tord awkwardly squirted shampoo into his hair and lathered it up one-handedly, his train of thought continued. “Maybe Matt knows something… Odin knows he’s got enough confidence in his looks to eclipse the Sun… on Mercury. Course that could also be his ego. ‘Sides, he wanted to talk to me anyway!” Tord concluded, smiling to himself as he finished up.

Once Tord was clean, dried, and clothed, he headed up to Matt’s bedroom, where a faint beat could be heard inside, and knocked. The music cut off as the door clicked open. “Hey Tord!” Matt greeted with a grin.

“You wanted to talk to me for a bit, Matt?” Tord asked, tilting his head.

“Yeah, yeah, c’mon in.” Matt stepped aside and let Tord into his room. As Tord expected, the walls were lined with various pictures of Matt. A full body mirror stood next to a grandfather clock, as well as an old gramophone and a modern speaker on a small table. On the purple-blanketed bed lay a fashion magazine, open to a picture of Matt posing in some new outfit-Tord never did keep up with the latest trends.

Matt plopped down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. “So. I noticed you’ve been feeling a little down lately,” he began. “Wanna talk about it?”

“Yeah… I guess I have been down in the dumps lately.” Tord nodded as he sat down next to Matt. “I just… I just keep feeling like none of this is real. Like, I’ll go to sleep and wake up back on the base with Tom holding a harpoon to my throat…”

“I’d say Tom’ll come around, but we both know he’s like a dog with a bone-stubborn as all hell!” Matt chuckled, then looked over at the mirror. “I don’t mean to pry, but… you’ve been checking yourself out a lot lately. See something you like?”

“Something I don’t like, actually…” Tord responded after a moment, also looking at his reflection.

“Oh?”

“Yeah…” Tord sighed. “I feel like something’s… wrong with me, like I’m not the right size.”

“Well, I know a gym that could help you put on some muscle,” Matt offered. “If that’s what you’re looking for.”

“Thanks but… I don’t think muscle’s what I’m looking for. I’m tired of looking ready to, say, slip into a giant robot and go on a power crazy rampage again!” Tord huffed in amusement. “Sure, being buff made me feel powerful, but I’ve always been fairly small, even if I AM average height.”

“Well…” Matt drummed his fingers on his lap. “Why not try… getting fat?”

“What?” Tord stared at Matt with a bewildered expression.

“Whoa, hear me out!” Matt held up his hands. “There’s lots of big guys who look good with their poundage. A few of my model buddies are plus sized-WAY plus-sized, actually, and they make outfits look amazing!” He grabbed the magazine and flipped through it a little, showing Tord a picture of a well-dressed man who had to be a few hundred pounds at least. The man’s suit was tailored immaculately and accentuated his curves.

“Huh.” Tord nodded, clearly impressed. “Never thought about that.”

“If you need further proof, look at Edd-he’s 250 pounds, and he makes it look great with how he holds himself!”

Tord glanced back up at the mirror and tried to imagine himself with Edd’s body. He stood up and approached the glass and hugged himself, his imagined reflection squeezing a generous belly which was soft and heavy and round.  _ Soft feels good,  _ Tord thought.  _ Edd is soft too. Therefore…  _ Tord smiled at the forming idea before turning back to Matt. “I’m in. Matt, can you make me as big as Edd?” he asked with a determined expression.

“Absolutely.” Matt stuck his hand out, and the two shook hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we’re getting somewhere! For his assistance in hashing out the conversation between Matt and Tord, I’d like to thank opossum boi on twitter ( https://twitter.com/gayopossumboi?s=20 ), who also runs a very nice chubsworld ask blog over on tumblr: https://askchubkinkbois.tumblr.com/
> 
> Go check him out!


	4. Chapter 4

“So how are we gonna do this?” Tord asked. His posture relaxed slightly, like a weight had come off his shoulders.

“Well first, I’m gonna do some research, looking up safe ways to put on fat, recipes, and all that,” Matt replied, strolling over to his laptop. “How about you go and get something to eat. I’ll be awhile.”

“Alright then, and thanks for this!”

“Sure thing!”

Tord left Matt to his work and wandered into the kitchen, where he paused at the sight of Edd at the table with a sandwich. “Oh-hey Edd!”

“Lawn looks nice!” Edd commented with a polite smile. “Thanks for taking care of that.”

“You’re welcome!” Tord allowed himself a proud smile.

“Whatcha up to?”

“I… got a craving for a treat I used to get as a kid - skolebrød! It means “school bread”, cuz back in Norway we’d get it in our lunches or sell it at bake sales.” Tord shrugged. “Figured I’d try and make some.”

“Ooo! Can I help?”

“Sure!”

Edd grinned and began darting around the kitchen, appearing to leave a green afterimage in his wake as he grabbed bowls, measuring cups, and utensils before tossing Tord his phone. “What do we need?”

“Okay, uhh… Tord took a moment to look up the recipe. “The usual baking supplies, yeast, flour, eggs, casting sugar…” As Tord rattled off the list, Edd gathered the requested supplies. “... and lastly, some vanilla extract.”

“Done! Anything else?”

“Mom always used to use strawberry jam when she wanted to be extra fancy with it-especially when I got good grades.”

“Lemme see if…” Edd trailed off as he dug into the fridge. “Ah-ha! Here we go!” He pulled out a small box of strawberries. “We can make our own jam, right?”

Tord shrugged. “Don’t see why not!”

“I heard strawberry jam!” Tom poked his head in. “Whatcha makin?”

“Something Tord used to have as a kid,” Edd replied. “Wanna make the jam?”

Tom stared at Tord for a moment before shrugging. “Sure. Give ‘em here.” He held out his hands as Edd tossed him the strawberries.

As Tom got to work on the jam, Tord and Edd started on the dough. There was a brief moment in which a flour fight ensued between them before Tom snapped at them to be careful. “You’re gonna ruin the jam!”

After a couple hours, Tord carefully opened the oven and pulled out the pastries. “Tom, is the jam ready?” he asked over his shoulder.

“Yup, excuse me a sec…” Tord stepped aside as Tom spooned a dollop of crimson red jam onto each one. “There we go!”

“Okay, let’s let those cool for a bit,” Tord commented. “And then they’ll be good to eat! I’ll handle cleaning-“

“I got it, Tord!” Tord flinched as Matt barged in with a three-ring binder with “For Tord” on the front. “Ooo, sweets!” Without waiting further, he dropped the binder on the table and immediately grabbed one of the treats before biting into it.

“Matt!”

“Sorry!” Matt said through a mouthful. “Wow, theshe are-“ he swallowed- “These are really good!”

Before Tord could grab the binder, Edd snatched it first and opened it up. Tord gulped as Edd flicked through the pages. Every now and again, he glanced up at Tord, who kept a nervous expression on his face. Eventually however, he handed the binder to Tord with a quick wink.

“Uhh, Edd-“ Tom began.

“Just a little something Matt and Tord are working on,” Edd interrupted with a smile as he went and retrieved a pastry. “Nothing insidious, I can confirm that. Also we did a good job on these!”

Tord nodded, looking through the binder for himself. It was filled with numerous recipes and tips on putting on weight, and even had some blank graph paper for plotting his growth. Tord smiled and tucked the binder under his shoulder as he and Tom were last to take one of the school-breads.

Later that evening, Tord stood nervously with his hoodie off on a scale as Matt expertly wrapped a length of measuring tape around him. “So, uhh… what’s the damage?” he asked.

“Welp,” Matt slung the tape across his shoulder. “You’re 14 stone (200 pounds) and 1.6 meters (5’4”), got some muscle there… but enough about that since you want to bury it.What kinda goal were you thinking?”

Tord got off the scale and sat down on Matt’s bed as he mulled it over. “I’m thinking… 21 stone (300 pounds) might be a good place to start.”

Matt nodded. “I’m sure that’s doable,” he commented, writing things down in a spare notebook. “Yeah, it’s a good start indeed. Just follow that meal plan I gave you and you’ll be packing it on in no time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew... that took half an eternity! Thank you all so much for the kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions! I hope you stick around for more, and remember, comments are like iridium bars!
> 
> As a side note, today I’d like to plug a brand new discord server I created specifically for Eddsworld chub! It’s small and still under a tiny bit of construction, but if you join, we can help what I’m calling the Chubsworld community grow!
> 
> https://discord.gg/T4gPecWEFw

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into the small chub kink faction of Eddsworld, as well as into the Eddsworld fandom as a whole. Thank you for reading! If you notice any mistakes, or things that I could make better, please, PLEASE tell me! I ain’t a mind reader, a comments are worth more than iridium bars!


End file.
